Kingdom Hearts: Immortal Saga: Book 1
by Fiery-Guardian
Summary: 5 months after KHII, Sora has a dream of an unknown girl. This marks the beginning of a new journey for Sora and his friends. The discovery of a new friend, the Guardians, freeing those who have been trapped, with Sora and Riku connected to all of this. To make things worse, a new organization, The Shadows bring new and old enemies along. The start of things to come...
1. Prologue

Kingdom Hearts: Immortal Saga: Book 1

Prologue

No one's POV

All she could do was run, having no clue where the winding alley ways would lead her. She was hoping that they would take her away from the creatures that were chasing her.

She had no idea how long she had been fighting these things but they had taken a toll on her. Deep cuts covered her body, blood sluggishly dripping from them. Her clothes were ripped in places and were soaked with a mixture of blood and sweat, her long blond hair was matted with the same mixture. The most striking thing about the girl was the weapon she cared, a Keyblade. The hilt was a majestic royal blue that has a carving of wings on both sides in gold; the shaft was long and a soft grey. The teeth of the blade resembled the Kingdom Key; however, the two larger parts are spiked instead.

Even with this legendry blade their hands, many others would have given into the pain and fear, she still fought with everything she had.

The girl was beginning to slow, allowing the creatures to catch up to her. Her bright blue eyes searched for a way to escape and found it in an upcoming turn. She spared a glance back and saw one of the creatures' launched itself at her, yellow eyes locked on its target. Without missing a beat, the girl jumped, turning in mid-air, spinning her Keyblade toward the creature.

"Fira!" The attack launched from the blade, cutting straight through it and many others behind it. She gracefully landed and continued running. She quickly made it to the turn and took it before realizing that she had hit a dead end.

"Damn it!" She shouted, slamming her fist in to the wall that is blocking her way.

Suddenly, the sound something scrapping the rock alley way could be heard. She swiftly turned around, placing her keyblade in front of her, readying herself to strike whatever comes her way. She watched as the black creatures that have been hunting her started to appear blocking her escape. More and more appeared, she knew deep down that she didn't have much of a chance to defeat these things, but wouldn't give up without trying.

Out of blue, the girl closed her eyes, and whispered something.

"_If anyone can hear me, please help me."_

And as soon as the word was spoken, her blue eyes shot open and she race towards the hoard of creatures, ready to fight with everything she had. She thought that this would be her final stand, and that nothing would ever come from the prayer she had just sent out into the universe.

However, that was not the case, because at that very moment, on a completely different, a hero awoke from their dream of watching her whole ordeal.

Her prayers were about to be answered.


	2. Start of A New Adventure

**WWEGirl: Well here is the first chapter of my story! *Back flips***

**Kairi: What's with you?**

**WWEGirl: Well I have had 2 Monster Energy drinks, 4 candy bars, a tub of ice cream and cookies in the past…. *looks at watch* 30 minutes.**

**Kairi: *Jaw drops* H-How are you still alive! That could give a person a heart attack.**

**WWEGirl: *Shrugs* I don't know but I kind of want to get on with chapter so you are doing the disclaimer while I go prank Sora! *Runs off***

**Kairi: *Sighs* JohnCenaWWEGirl does not own anything that evolves Kingdom Hearts. She only owns her OC and the plot.**

**Sora: Really! You poured honey and feathers on me! Why?**

**WWEGirl: Because you're the easiest one to prank.**

**Sora: *Growls* Your so dead!**

**WWEGirl: *Shrieks* Leave me alone!**

**Riku: *Trying not to burst in laughter* H-Here's the ch-hapter.**

A boy suddenly awakes from his dream, bolting straight up into a sitting position. Breathing heavily, his sky blue eyes were wide with fear from the dream. He sat there for a few minutes taking deep breaths to calm himself. His brown spikey hair blew in the breeze coming in from his open window. This would be our hero, Sora, the wielder of the legendary Keyblade.

_'What was that?'_ he thought to himself as he looked out his window into the open sea. _'That felt…. so real. Who is she and why does she have a keyblade?' _he thought he pulled the covers off himself and got out of bed, walking toward the window. Outside there was a beautiful sunrise and everything was peaceful. But even if it was peaceful, Sora knew that it wouldn't last long, at least for him and his friends.

_'I'll talk to Riku and Kairi about this. We are supposed to meet up this morning.'_ He thought as he turned away from the window, looking at the clock beside his bed and it read 8:45 A.M. _'Oh man! I'm supposed to meet up with them at 9:00!'_ Sora scrambled around his room and found his clothes. His outfit hadn't changed much except his shorts were more like swim trunks and they had no big red pockets. He had changed his jacket into a vest which was black and red. He also wore a black tank-top under it. His shoes were like Roxas but were blue, red and black.

Sora looked back at the clock which now said 8:55 A.M. He quickly rushed out the door and ran down the steps, going to the kitchen to grab something to eat and then headed out the door and down to the beach, where his two friends waited for him.

_**6 minutes later…**_

Kairi and Riku are quietly sitting on the crooked paopu tree watching the sunrise. All you could hear was the waves hitting the shore then going back. That was until Sora came rushing towards them.

"Hey." he said quickly as he tried to catch his breath.

"You're late." Riku said calmly. After the return to the islands he had changed out of his jeans and into dark blue shorts that ended at his knees. He still wore the same shoes but instead of the old vest he used to wear, he had on a black muscle shirt and a new vest that was the same dark blue as his shorts with a yellow zipper and pockets.

"By a minute, maybe." replied Sora, crossing his arms.

Kairi giggled while watching her friends bickered back and forth. "Hey at least he showed up." she stated. Her outfit hadn't changed almost at all besides a pair of finger-less gloves that ended on the middle of her upper arm and a pair of boots that ended at her knee, they too were black.

"I guess you're right." Riku said as he turned back to watch the sunrise again. Sora just leaned on tree, by Kairi. They sat there for a few minutes before Sora spoke up.

"I'm going to miss this."

"What do you mean, Sora?" asked Kairi.

"Remember the letter we got from the King?" he said. Both Kairi and Riku nodded. With that, he explained every detail that he could remember of his dream, all the way to her prayer for help.

"So how do you think she is related to the letter?" Kairi questioned.

"I think she is one of the sad people that I need to help… And, for some reason I feel this weird connection with her."

"But how will we be able to help her? Were stuck here for now." questioned Riku. For some reason Riku could feel a pull on his heart, as if… as if he may have the same connection with this mysterious person that Sora was talking about.

"I think I can help with that." a squeaky voice said behind them. The trio turned to see their friend, King Mickey standing on the bottom of the bridge that connects the smaller inland to the other one.

"You're Majesty!" they shouted. They jumped off of the tree, and headed to the king. Riku was the first to make it to his friend. He bent down to where he was almost level with him. When Sora and Kairi reached them they also bent down.

"Mickey, what are you doing here?" Riku asked excitedly.

"Whelp today is the start of your new journey." he said sadly.

Sora, Riku and Kairi all went silent as they realized what he meant. They looked to the island they called home and knew they would have to leave it again. Sora was the first one to speak up.

"We'll be back soon."

Mickey, Riku and Kairi all nodded. Sora looked at Mickey.

"So, where do we start?" he asked. Mickey had a look of surprise on his face at first but then he smiled at Sora's resolve.

"Whelp I got some news on some heartless in Travers Town, so we will start there." he stated.

"So let's get ready to go." said Riku as he stood up.

"Before we go could we grab some of our things?" asked Kairi.

"Sure! But we need to hurry." replied the mouse.

"Right." said the trio as they walked in different directions, with Mickey going with Riku.

_**With Riku and Mickey…**_

Riku opened the door to the rancher style house that he called home. Mickey looked around the small house and saw only one hallway with four doors, two on each side. He also saw a small kitchen and living room.

"Wow Riku! This sure is a nice place. Do you live here with your parents?" he asked as he looked around. When his eyes rested on Riku, his expression shocked him. It was one of sorrow and sadness. There was a pregnant silence before Riku answered.

"When the islands fell to the darkness… the heartless attacked my parents and took their hearts…" he said quietly.

"Oh Riku, I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Riku just shook his head. "It's alright. You had nothing to do with it. You can have a seat; I'm already packed so I just have to grab my bag and a few other things." With that he walked down the hallway and went into the last door on the right.

'Oh Riku…' Mickey thought sadly as he turned around and headed back outside instead of taking a seat.

Back with Riku, he had pulled out his packed bag and was going through it to see if he had everything. As he moved a couple pairs of shirts, two folded pieces of paper fell back into the bag. Riku placed the shirts on the bed and reached for the papers. He opened the first of the two and saw it was picture of him and his parents about a month before the islands fell to the darkness. It was all three of them just outside the small house. Both his parents' hair was graying with their age but still had on kind expressions. His mother was about a head smaller than his father and just a few inches short than her son while his father was tall and muscle but still looked warm and inviting. He was only fifteen in this picture, but he was smiling, which is rare to see now a day. He looked at for a few more seconds before placing the picture down on the bed and opening the other one. This was one was of him, Kairi and Sora in front of the finished raft.

_'I wish everything was still that simple.'_ He sighed and quickly grabbed the other picture, folded them together and placed them back in the bag. He then grabbed the clothes he had pulled out and placed them back in also. He zipped the bag up and grabbed it and headed out the door.

As he walked out he saw the front door was open. He then saw that Mickey was no longer in the house. Riku quickly walked out the front door, worried something had happened to the mouse king. Once he was outside, he quickly saw Mickey was standing on the shore just out of reach of the water. Riku sighed silently, relieved his friend was alright. He slowly walked next to the mouse king and stood there. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Mickey finally spoke.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Riku. Losing your loved ones is the hardest thing in the world." Riku looked over at his short friend.

"It is. When I found out from DiZ when we were restoring Soar's memories, I wanted to break down right then and there. But I couldn't. Sora needed my help and even though I had lost my parents, I knew I still had my family. Sora, Kairi, my friends here on the island and you. You're all my family and always will be." As he said this a single tear ran down his face. Mickey looked at his silver haired friend, slightly shocked that Riku considered him family. That made him smile. Not one that he had to fake but a real, genuine smile.

"Riku… I'm glad you think of me that way. And you're right. We are all family now and if you ever need anything we will all be here for you no matter what. Just like you would be there for us too." he said as he looked back out at the forever sea of water. Riku just looked at his small friend, floored by what he had said but then also very happy that he really did feel like family to him also. He looked out into the seemingly never ending sea for a while before he sighed.

"Well I think the others are ready. We should meet them at the ship, don't you think?" he said as he looked to the small town.

Mickey nodded and Riku and he headed toward to where he had landed the Gummi ship.

_**With Kairi…**_

The young women looked around her light pink room to make sure she had grabbed everything she needed. She only had one keychain, which was on her Keyblade right now; she had all of her munny she had saved, a spare change of clothes and a few photos of her family and friends. As she looked at her desk she saw a picture of her, Sora and Riku when they had just finished the raft and a few hours before their lives went to hell.

_'Why did everything have to change?'_ It almost seemed like a silly thing to ask herself. Their lives were always changing it seemed like. Especially after Sora and Riku came back from fighting Xemnas. After they had been back for a while, it seemed like Sora had pulled himself away from everyone. He would barely talk to her and Riku, he would disappear for hours on end and even sometimes she wouldn't see him for a day or two. This had lasted about three weeks. Riku had said it was because he had gone through so much and returning to the islands is a big change and that Sora just needed time to get back to normal. At first she thought that something more was going on but it turned out that Riku had been right and Sora just need time to think. But now that they were going on other adventure she was scared. The only thing that made this time better was that she was going to be with them and helping them.

"Well I better get ready to go." she said as she gathered the last of her things and headed out of her room and down the stairs. She knew that her adopted mother and father were on the other side of the island dealing with business that she didn't really care about.

She sighed quietly as she wrote them a note about where she would be and that it may be awhile before she saw them again.

"I wish they were here so I could tell them face to face and not by a note. But it will have to do." she said to herself as she place the note where her 'parents' could find it. She looked around the small house that she had practical grown up in. She knew she wasn't born and raised on the islands like Riku and Sora had been, but it was the only home she had very know. She was sad to leave it but knew she had more important things to do. She double checked to see if she had everything and started to walk to the front door when she saw something lying in front of the door. It was a keychain. Her eyes widened in surprise.

"Where did that come from?" she asked herself. She bent over to pick it up and looked at better. It was a beautiful design. It looked like a scepter with crystals all around it. Kairi looked at careful before putting in her bag. "I'll put it on later. It might Sora's or Riku's." She then headed out the front door, locked it behind her and headed to where the Gummi ship was at.

_**With Sora…**_

_'Well, seems like I have everything.'_

Soar looked around his room one more time before he looked in his bag again. He had all his keychain's from his last journey, about 3,000 munny and spare change of clothes. He had changed into the tank-top, gloves and shorts he had worn in his last journey but kept his vest and shoe's the same. As he checked to make sure he had everything he noticed a photo on his desk. It was of him, Riku and Kairi when they had finished the raft, just before the darkness had come. He went over to the desk and picked the photo up.

_'I wish things could have stayed the same.' _He placed the picture back down on his desk and went back to his bag. He zipped the bag, threw it over his shoulder and headed downstairs.

As he passed the kitchen he saw his mom cleaning the dishes. He stopped in the door way. He saw that she had pulled her long brown, but graying, hair back so it wouldn't get in the way of cleaning the dishes from what looked like the night before. His eyes went wide, realizing something. _'I was supposed to do the dishes before I left this morning.'_ He quickly put his bag down, took off his gloves, and walked next to his mom, grabbing one of the dishes.

"Oh, Sora you don't need to help me. I can do this." his mom said as he placed the now clean dish on the counter. Sora just shook his head.

"I was supposed to do these before I left this morning. I would feel bad if I made you do this alone." she said as he cleaned another dish. His mom looked him over, noticing his change of clothes. The smile on her face quickly faded.

"Well, it looks like you're off another journey. I guess I should use this time, shouldn't I?" she said sadly as she started on cleaning another dish. Sora stopped and looked up at his mom and saw a single tear roll down her face. He pulled his hands out of the water and grabbed a towel to dry his hands off. He then grabbed his mom and pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry mom," he said quietly, tears starting to gather in his eyes, "but I have to go. There are people out there that need my help. That's my job as a keyblade wielder, to help others. I don't want to leave you and Sami, but have to." His tears had fallen as he talked. His mother looked up at him with sparkling blue eyes, making him loosen his grip on her.

"Sora, I know that you need to do this." she said as she wiped away his tears, "I just don't want to get hurt. I'm scared for you. I wish this had never happened but it did. Life has a mysterious way of telling when you need to let go. And that night, when you gained that weapon, the Keyblade, it told me that I need to let you go and let you follow your heart. That's what you're doing now. But promise me one thing."

"Anything."

"Come home safe." she said and smiled at him. That smile made all the sadness of leaving his mother alone while he went off to protect not only her but the rest of the worlds, go away and made him smile.

"That's the plan." He hugged her once more before letting her go. "Love you mom."

"Love you to, Sora. Now go your friends are waiting."

"Wait!" cried a little voice. Both mother and son looked over to where it came from to see a girl, no older than six or seven year's old with the same blue eyes as her brother and long brown hair, standing in the doorway of the kitchen. "Where are you going Sora?" Sora walked over to the girl and crouched down to where they were eye level.

"Hey there Sami. I'm going to be out for a while so I need you to something for me." he said. She looked at him with curiosity. "I need you to help mom and be the best little sister for me alright. Can you do that?"

Sami looked at him with tears building in her eyes and nodded her head vigorously. She then jumped out at him and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. Sora wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up, hugging her back.

"I love you, Oniisan." she said quietly.

"I love you too, Imouto." he replied, just as quite. Putting her down, he looked at his mother once more.

"I'll be back soon." he said. She looked at him before nodding.

"I know you will." With that Sora turned and headed out the door way, grabbing his bag and continued walking until he got to the front door. He stood there as a tear ran down this face. He whipped it away quickly and head out the door, to the new adventure waiting for him and his friends. Both new and old….

_**Unknown POV**_

She leaned against a stone wall trying to use the shadows to hide herself. Breathing heavily, she looked over herself. She had gained more cuts and bruises all over her body. She had deep gashes in her sides and legs. Her Keyblade was still held tightly in her grip, not about to let it go anywhere. She knew she could not give up. Her friends needed her. Her brother needed her. The young Keyblader's that she need to protect would need her most of all. The two boys from the island she had visited with her brother, the future Keyblader's that she knew she would one day have to protect and help them in their journey.

"Just need to find some help somewhere." she said quietly to herself. All of a sudden she heard a loud roar and the ground shook. Her eyes went wide in fear of what it could be. She pushed herself of the wall and ran in the other direction, away from the rumbling, at least she hoped. Suddenly she found herself in what looked like a small market that was full of the pitch black creatures. And they were attacking the people, which most of them had nothing to protect themselves with.

"What are the heartless doing back here? I thought they were gone for good!"

'_Heartless. So that's what their called.'_ She thought.

She could only watch as the heartless attacked him, stealing his heart for themselves. As she watched this, she grew angry. These heartless, as the man had called them, were attacking the people for no apparent reason than for their innocent hearts. Just as she was about to going in and attack a voice came from behind her.

"Well, well, well. Look what I found here. The little prisoner that escaped. How you did it I will never know but it's time to come back Zarya." The voice had come from the shadows and the person who it belonged to, had revealed itself. It was a tall man in what looked like a white Organization XIII coat on. The girl, known as Zarya, slowly turned around, her blond hair sticking to her back, which was drenched in sweat. She glared at the man before she spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I? Are you the one causing these 'heartless' to attack these innocent people?" Zarya asked quickly.

"You don't need to know any of that. Now, come with me and you won't get hurt. Well, more hurt then you already are." said the mysterious man. As he took a step towards her she backed up quickly and got in a defensive position.

"There is no way in hell I'm going with you. Thundaga!" The attack went straight at the man, who just stood there and let the attack hit him, causing dust from the street to rise and epicure his vision. After the dust settled he look around for the girl but it seemed as she had disappeared. He chuckled at this.

"She wants to try and make this hard, huh? Well, at least I'll get some fun out of it." he said to himself. "Heartless! Look for the young girl with the Keyblade! She couldn't have gotten far. When you find her, do not steal her heart! Bring her to me. Now, go find her!" After the heartless spread out to the shadows looking for the girl…

_**End of chapter 1**_

**WWEGirl: Hope you all like the chapter. Sorry it took forever to get out but I have had things come up but I will try to get on to a regular release schedule. Please tell me what you thought of this chapter and if you like it so far! And if anyone can help with battle parts or give tips please leave that in a review or private message me! Thanks for reading!**

**So there are two words in there that you need to know!**

**Oniisan is Japanese for Big Brother**

**Imouto is Japanese for Little Sister**

**Riku: That's pretty cool that you added some Japanese in there.**

**WWEGirl: Thanks. And so all the people reading this know I have changed my pen name! It's now JohnCenaWWEGirl and not KingdomHeartsandIchigoLover anymore! So I'm still the same nice, funny, cool writer you know and love!**

**Sora: Where are you! I'm going to kill you for this *Running around hold out his Keyblade***

**WWEGirl: Bye! DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND FAVORITE! *Runs and tries to hide***


	3. Return of a Guardian Part I

**Sora: Hi everyone!**

**WWEGirl: Welcome back to Kingdom Hearts: The Immortal Saga: Book One!**

**Riku: Well it seems like you two aren't trying to kill each other anymore.**

**Sora: Oh, yeah we're fine now. I got her back.**

**WWEGirl: *glares at Sora* Yes you did. Now can you please just do the disclaimer?**

**Sora: Can I tell them what I did first?**

**WWEGirl: No. Chance. In. Hell.**

**Sora: Ok then. I'll just tell them. Well I placed plastic wrap on her door and covered it in ketchup and mustard. Then I called her out of her room and she got caught in it fell to the floor covered in the ketchup and mustard. *falls on the floor laughing***

**WWEGirl: This actually happened. (In real life. My brother did it to me on Christmas Morning.) *Sighs* Riku can you do the dis- *Sees Riku also on the floor laughing* Well, guess I'm going to have to the disclaimer. I, JohnCenaWWEGirl, do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy, Disney or any other game characters, plots, or abilities that are in my story. I only own my OC's and the plot for my story. Ok there are a few things that you might want to know. Zarya Michiko (Will be explained later on) is pounced **_**Zar-ya**_** and last name is pounced **_**Mi-chi-ok**_**. NOW ON TO CHAPTER TWO! Which is called…..**

_**Return of a Guardian: Part I**_

As Sora came into view of the Gummi Ship he could see Riku, Mickey and Kairi waiting by the entrance of the ship. His face reddened slightly as he saw the sunlight hit Kairi, making her seem more beautiful. Sora sighed to himself.

_'Why can't I just tell her how I feel?'_ he thought to himself as he continued walking, picking up his speed a little.

_'Because, you're too scared of her saying she doesn't feel the same way.'_ said a voice, not his own, suddenly. The suddenness of the voice startled Sora a bit before he recognized it.

_'Damn it Roxas! You scared me.'_ said Sora, mad that his Nobody would do that to him.

Roxas laughed. _'Hey you should know that I'm here. I've been able to talk to you ever since you got back.'_ And this was true. Somehow Roxas was able to talk to Sora, he could even appear for short amounts of time, but only he and Sora knew about this.

_'I know, but I'm not quite used to you popping up in my thoughts. And I am not scared of her saying that! I j-just don't know what to say and when to say it.' _Sora tried to reason; however, Roxas wasn't buying it.

_'Yeah right. You're just scared! Just tell her! You and I both know she will say yes!'_ Roxas resorted. Sora was quite for a few moments.

_'Roxas?'_ Sora finally said.

_'Yeah?'_

_'Shut up.'_ With that Sora ignored anything Roxas said after that, knowing he was most likely pissed at him. As he looked around he say that he was just few steps away from the ship and his friends.

"Well, look who showed up." said Riku as he saw Sora approaching.

"Ha, ha, ha. Very funny." Sora said as he stopped in front of his friends.

"Is everyone ready to go?" Mickey asked as he looked at the trio of friends. They all nodded. "Great. Sora, I have a surprise for you. It's in the ship, so come on!" With that Mickey walked on to the large Gummi Ship. Sora stood there, curious about the surprise that awaited him.

"Well, are you going to stand there all day or what? Lazy bum." Kairi said, starling Sora from his thoughts.

Sora smiled and walked into the ship. Riku just shook his head and smirked at his friends. _'Will they tell each other their feelings or will it always be like this?'_ He followed behind Sora, closing the loading ramp on his way in. As he and Sora entered the Gummi Ship they saw how huge it was on the inside. It had about eight seats toward the back of the ship; the main controls were in the front and off to the side with a few seats in front of them also. The thing that surprised Sora the most were the two people or animals (1), coming straight for him.

"SORA!" shouted the two as they tackled him. Sora laughed as they fell to the floor, glad to be able to see his friends again.

"Donald! Goofy!" Sora said as they had a group hug. "It's great to see you guys!" When they finally let go of Sora, he saw something else that surprised him. When Donald and Goofy had jumped on him, they had also taken Riku down with them. As Sora sat up he looked at Riku, smiled sheepishly and started to rub his neck. "Sorry?" Riku rolled his eyes and smiled, and then he pushed Sora off of him and stood up.

"You should be." Riku said playfully, as he offered his hand to Sora, who took it, and pulled him off the ground. Sora brushed himself off and smiled at Riku. "So we're going to Traverse Town first?"

"Yep!" replied Mickey while he was fixing some of the controls. "There have been some heartless readings there as of late. I should show guys how to work this." Mickey waved them over to the machine to his right. "This right here we like to call 'The Darkness Monitor'. It shows us where the big trouble spots are at." he explained. It was a small 4-by- 8 box sitting on a pedestal, with a small projector that could so a virtual diagram of any given world. He zoomed in on Traverse Town and his eyes went wide in shock. "That can't be possible!"

"Your Majesty, what wrong?" asked Sora, who was uneasy about what he was seeing. The virtual Travers Town was partially covered with darkness.

"The last time I checked this, which was about two hours ago, it only covered about 5% of the town. But now it's covering half of the town." he explained. Riku and Sora looked at each other, floored by what they had heard. Usually it takes the hearts at least a day to get that far, but move so quickly in only 2 hours? It doesn't seem possible. Kairi was still slightly confused by what that meant. She voiced this out to the rest of the group.

"Welp, Kairi what this means is that the heartless are spreading faster than normal and I think I know why. They have a strong leader, someone telling them what to do or what to look for and is able to produce large amount of them quickly."

"That means we have to get there as fast as we can." said Donald as he set the quickest course to Traverse Town. Mickey nodded at his words and then turned back to the rest of the group.

"Goofy, you can help Donald, while I show them the rest of the ship." Goofy nodded and smiled at his friend and went over to where Donald was at, seeing if he could help in anyway. "Alright guys, I'll show you where your rooms are." With that Mickey headed down the hallway on the left side of the large ship, the three friends were surprised that none of them had notice this. They followed the mouse king as he showed them to their rooms. Riku and Sora shared a room while Kairi had one to herself, seeing as she was the only girl on the ship. Her room had one bed in it and the walls were panted the same pink as her bedroom on the islands. Most of her furniture was white, but her bed spread was a slightly brighter pink then the walls. She had a desk, a dresser, a mirror, and also a small couch.

As for Riku's and Sora's, well it wasn't pink, that for sure. The walls were panted a blue that match the waters of Destiny Islands. There were two beds both white but one was a soft blue bed spread and the other a dark red. There were also two dressers, two desks, but only one mirror and a larger couch.

"Wow, this sure is nice." said Sora as he placed his bag on the bed with the soft blue cover.

"Yeah, it sure is. There's enough room for all of our stuff." said Riku as he placed his bag on the other bed. They both started to unpack. Soon Donald's voice came over the announcing system.

"Can everyone please on to the main part of the ship? We are getting ready for takeoff." With that the system shut off. Sora looked at Riku, who having heard the heard the announcement also (2), had abandoned putting his things away and looked at Sora.

"Well, I guess unpacking will have to wait. We better head that way." said Riku as he headed to the door. Sora nodded.

"I guess your-"suddenly, Sora felt a sharp pain go through his heart, making him stop short, and it wouldn't stop. Sora let out a sharp grasp, falling to his knees as the pain grew. Riku, hearing his friend stop and gasped turned to see what had happened. His eyes widened in shock in seeing his friend kneeling on the ground in pain.

"Sora!" he said worriedly as he ran over to his friend. "Sora, what's wrong? What happened?" Sora looked up at Riku, his blue eyes showing the pain he was feeling.

"I-I don't-t know..." he said quietly. "The p-pain it just-t came o-out of nowher-re." Sora winced and brought his hands up to his chest as the pain grew worse. He started to sway, almost falling over but Riku placed a hand on his shoulder to steady him. As soon as Riku touched him, the same pain attacked his heart. He slid to his knees, the pain at the same intensity Sora was feeling.

_'What's happening?'_ both boys questioned. Suddenly the pain grew so bad that it caused both of them to pass out from how extreme it was. Just as they both hit the floor Mickey opened the door to see what was taking them so long. As he walked in he saw both boys unconscious. He gasped and ran over to them and looked to see what had happened.

"Oh no! Sora, Riku wake up." he said quickly, trying to get them to come to. He got nothing from the two.

"Your Majesty, is there something wrong?" Kairi asked as she came into the room, having heard Mickey's shout. Once she saw her friends on the ground, her curiosity went away and worry replaced it. She quickly rushed to their sides. "What happened?"

"I don't know. They were like this when I came in. Kairi, I need you stay here while I get Goofy. We're going to move them to the infirmary." Mickey said as he walked to the door. Kairi nodded. She watched as Mickey sprinted out of the room, she looked down at her friends.

_'We just started our adventure and you two are already in trouble.'_ Unknown to her and the rest of people on board the ship, Sora and Riku where feeling the pain of someone that would become very important to them, oh so very soon.

_**Sora and Riku's Vision**_

It seemed as they fell to the ground, that they also fell into a vision. As they opened their eyes they found themselves in a dark, stoned alley. There were a few shops that seemed to come out of the walls. Both looked around for a few moments before the heard what sounded like a roar coming from behind them. They both turned around and at first they only saw the huge heartless coming their way, but then they saw the thing or someone it was chasing. It was the girl; the very same one, just more beat up from when he last saw her, that Sora had seen in his dream. His eyes widened, seeing how badly she was now beaten up.

She had large gashes on her sides and thighs; she was bleeding from a large scratch just over her right eye, causing blood to roll down her face. She had scratches and bruises all over her body. But even if her injures were more severe than when he had last seen her, she still had her keyblade tight in her grip.

"Riku… that's her." he said quietly. Riku understood, even if it was so short, what he had meant. This is the girl that his dream had been about. Riku nodded. Riku looked back at the girl and realized she was about to run into them, as if they weren't even there.

"Wait! Stop!" he yelled, try to make her stop so they could help her, but she didn't stop. Both boys started to try and stop her but just as it seemed she would slam right into them, she passed right through them. Both boys were shocked.

"S-she passed right through us?" Sora questioned. They were quite for a while, looking over themselves. They realized that they were almost transparent, like they were ghost.

"Sora," Riku said, getting Sora's attention. "I don't think we're really here. I think we're watching what's happening to her." Sora thought this over for a few moments before he finally said something.

"Let's follow her. Maybe we can find out where we are, so when we wake up, we can find her."

Riku nodded. "That's a pretty good plan. Really good if it's coming from you." He smirked at the end, wanting to see if Sora would catch on. Sora smiled at his silver hair friend.

"Tha- Hey wait a minute!" Sora said a little upset by what his friend had said. Riku shook his head, smiling.

"Come on. We better catch up to her." With that he took off in the direction the girl had gone. Sora just smiled, forgetting what was said, and took off after his friend. When he caught up, it wasn't much farther from where he had come from. Riku had stopped next to the girl, who was leaning up against a wall, and was looking her over. Now that she had stopped, Sora was able to get a chance to see what she looked like. She was about Riku's age, but was probably a head shorter than him; she had long blond hair that was dirty with her own blood and sweat. Her eyes, he realized, were almost as blue as his own. She looked extremely fit for someone her age. Her clothes were torn and ruined but he could tell that they were supposed to be a pair of skinny jeans and a blue tank top. The large gashes looked somewhat old but were still bleeding slightly. Her Keyblade was by her side. It had a royal blue handle, with gold wings carved into it. The shaft was just like the Kingdom Key, except the teeth were more pointed. She looked like she was about to fall over, Sora wouldn't blame her if she did. The more he looked at her the more it felt like that he had seen her somewhere else besides his dreams.

"Damn it! I wish we could help her now!" Riku said, clenching his hands. "She won't last much longer like this." As he looked at her, he was feeling the same thing Sora was. He thought they had met before, but couldn't figure out where. It was almost like a lost memory. He could also feel the pull on his heart become harder as if it wanted to be with the girl as well.

Sora looked at his friend; he was also angry they could only watch, unable help her. "Hopefully we can find out where we are soon. Then we just need to wake up and get here." Just as he had finished speaking, another roar bellowed through the air. The girl's head snapped up in the direction it had come from, pushed herself off the wall and headed away from it.

"Just need to find some place safe…" she said to herself, as she ran. Riku and Sora weren't that far behind her. Soon they all came to the end of the alley, and ran into some sort of market. It was full of people… and heartless. Riku and Sora were shocked, but for different reasons. Sora had finally realized where they were at. They were in Traverse Town, the same place he and his friends were heading. Riku was shocked that his many people were being attacked and it looked like many would not survive. All three teenagers heard a voice of a man that was running from the horrid creatures.

"What are the heartless doing back here?" he exclaimed. "I thought they were gone for good!" Just as he finished speaking, the heartless chasing him, attacked and took his heart for themselves. The blonde girl gasped in surprise, which quickly changed to anger at what these creatures were doing.

They looked at the girl. She had anger written all over her face. Just as she was about to try and help the defenseless people, a voice came from the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Look what I found here. The little prisoner that escaped. How you did it I will never know but it's time to come back now… Zarya." The blonde slowly turned around just as the owner of the voice came out of the shadows. He had what looked like an Organization XIII coat on, but instead of it being black, it was white. He had the hood of the long coat on, not allowing any one to see his face. The girl, now known as Zarya, glared at him, and then spoke.

"Who are you? Where am I? Are you the one causing these 'heartless' to attack these innocent people?" she asked, her eyes never leaving the man.

"You don't need to know any of that," he said, moving toward Zarya slightly. "Now, come with me and won't get hurt. Well, more hurt then you already are." The man took another step toward her. Zarya saw this and backed away slightly, dropping into a defensive position.

"There is no way in hell I'm going with you." she growled at the man. She aimed her Keyblade him. "Thundga!" The attack came quickly and went right at the man, who just stood there, letting it hit him. The power of the attack caused dust from the street to fly in the air, blinding Sora's and Riku's vision for a few moments. Once the dust had cleared, they looked toward were they thought Zarya and the man would be, but only the man had remained. Both were looking for the blonde haired girl when they heard the man chuckle.

"She wants to try and make is hard, huh? Well, at least I'll get some fun out of it." he said quietly. He turned slightly toward the large group of creatures. "Heartless! Look for the young girl with the Keyblade! She couldn't have gotten far. When you find her, do not steal her heart! Bring her to me. Now go, find her!" With that, the two of them watched as the heartless spread out and the mysterious man disappeared. Sora and Riku just stood there, not knowing what to do.

"I know where we are at." Sora said, finally breaking the silence. "This is Traverse Town." Riku looked at him.

"Are you sure?" he asked. Sora nodded. "Well, that one mystery solved. But where did she go?" As if it was an answer, a bright light suddenly appeared and clouded their vision. As the light went way and they could see again. They were no longer in the market, but in another alley.

"How did we get here?" asked Sora. Riku shrugged his shoulders. Suddenly the silence that had come over them was broken by the sound of metal hitting stone. It seemed like that bright light had lead them back to who they were looking for. It was Zarya, she had crashed into what looked like trash cans and collapsed on to the ground, her keyblade still by her side. She didn't make any attempt to get up, as if the pain had finally gotten to her. They walked over to her, worried that she might have lost consciousness. Just as they made it to her side, she started to move and get up. She used her Keyblade as crutch to hold herself up. She was leaning back against the wall, trying to use the shadows to her advantage. She was breathing heavily, her head hung low, letting her hair cover her face. Suddenly the scene in front of them stopped, as if someone had it a pause button.

'You must save her…' said the soft voice of woman. It sounded like it was coming from every direction, but they couldn't find the person.

"Who's there?" Sora asked looking around.

'She is the last of her kind. She is a Guardian of Keyblade Masters. She is someone that will help both you... She is your Guardian.' The voice seemed to echo at the end, fading way slowly. Both stood in shock over what they had heard. But they didn't have time to think it over because they realized that the frozen scene in front of them was starting again, but it was fading away also. Sora looked at Zarya, worried that they wouldn't be able to help her like the voice had instructed. An idea popped into his head. He knew it was crazy to try, but it was all he could think of in a short amount of time.

"We will come back for you!" Sora shouted quickly, hoping that she may be able to hear him. Riku looked at him like he was crazy. They weren't really there; both he and Sora knew this, so Zarya wouldn't be able to hear them. But sure enough, to their surprise, she raised her head to look where they were standing, letting them see her eyes. Through the pain, there was look of hope and joy. Knowing that she had heard his best friend, Riku also yelled at her, hoping she would hear him too.

"You have to hold on just a little longer! We will be there soon." he told her. She nodded her head, showing that she had heard them.

"I'll wait for you. But… please hurry." she said quietly. Just as she was about to fade away they said one last thing to her.

"We will!" With that, she faded away and they woke up.

On the Gummi Ship (During Sora's and Riku's Vision)

After Mickey returned with Goofy, they moved the two into the infirmary to see if they could find out what was wrong with them. But after looking over them, they couldn't figure out what was wrong so they let them rest.

Mickey walked out of the infirmary while Kairi and Goofy stayed by their sides and they weren't about to leave them either. Mickey understood, and wished he could stay, seeing as the all had practically become one big family, but he had to check on Donald and see how long it would take them to get to Traverse Town.

"Donald," he said, as he walked in to the cockpit, getting his duck friend attention. "How long until we get to Traverse Town?"

"Well, I found the fastest way there," he said, his voice its normal, raspy tone, "but it will probably be another hour and a half till we get there…" it seemed like he like he let the end fade, letting Mickey think over it before he asked what was on really his mind. "Mickey? Are they alright?" Mickey sighed, knowing the 'they' he meant.

"It's seems like it. They have no wounds, so they weren't attacked. It seems like they just collapsed. Right now their resting. Hopefully they will wake up soon." Mickey smiled at his longtime friend, trying to reassure him the best he could. Donald returned the smile back before turning back to the controls. Mickey took a seat in one of the many empty seats and closed his eyes, trying to rest just a little. He let out a small sigh, letting himself relax, if only a little.

'What have you two gotten yourselves into? We haven't even started our adventure yet and you are already in danger!' Mickey thought to himself. He sat there for a half an hour, just thinking to himself. He was so relaxed that he had completely missed hearing Goofy running into the room.

"Donald! Mickey! Their waking up!" Goofy shouted as he came to a stop in the room. Mickey was startled so bad he practically fell out of his chair. Donald had also be shocked by his dog friend's entrance that he jumped about three feet in the air and squawked loudly. He turned to Goofy and walked over to him and hit him in the head with this staff, which had appeared suddenly.

"What was that for?" Donald questioned angrily.

"Sora and Riku are waking up!" Donald's eyes widened, finally realizing what that meant. Before either of them could turn around and head to the infirmary, Mickey was up and running to it first.

"Wait for us, Your Majesty!" Goofy and Donald exclaimed, running after the mouse king. Just as he made it into the room, both Sora and Riku woke up. They bolted straight up into a sitting position, breathing heavily and slowly looked at each other.

"Sora! Riku, you're alright." said Kairi, happy both of her friends were ok. "You scared all of us." Sora looked at her and gave her a small smile. It was silent in the room, waiting for the boys to get their breath back to speak. Riku looked at Mickey.

"Mickey, how much longer till we're at Traverse Town?" he asked, getting straight to the point as he slowly made it out of the bed he was in. Mickey was just about to answer when Donald spoke for him. Mickey hadn't even heard him and Goofy come in.

"We're about an hour away." he said.

"How long have we been out?" Sora asked, also getting out of the bed he was in.

"Well, it's probably been an hour." Mickey said. "What happened to you guys? I found you unconscious on your bedroom floor." Sora and Riku looked at each other, wondering if they should tell them about the dream or not. Riku was the first to speak.

"We need to get to Traverse Town as fast as we can. There is someone there who needs our help." Mickey looked at him, confused at what he was saying.

"Riku what do you mean there is someone needs our help?" he asked.

"I think we need to start at the beginning." Sora said. Riku nodded at him. At that they started from the very start of their shared dream till the very end. As they explained everything they felt like they had forgotten something.

"Do you guys know her name?" Kairi asked.

"We did, but I can't remember it. Can you Riku?" Sora said.

"No I can't. That's wired."

"Well now that we know all this we need to get to Travers Town and fast." said Mickey. He looked serious, as if he was thinking about something. Everyone nodded and headed out of the room besides Mickey.

_'This girl… She sounds so familiar. Have I met her before? And who is this guy in an Organization XIII coat? So many different questions but so little answers.' _With that he also headed out of the room, waiting to land and help this girl.

_**Zarya's POV…**_

As soon as the dust was in the air I ran as fast as could. I made it to an alley and turned a corner and ran right into some trash cans. I fell to the ground, my whole body in pain. I just lay there; it hurt to move, to breathe even. I didn't want to get up; I just wanted all this to end. To be able to go back home, to Aqua, Terra, and Master Eraqus. I wanted to see my brother Ven again. But right now I need to get over myself. I need to get up and get away from this mad man and his creatures. I slowly pushed myself up using my Keyblade for help. As I straightened up I fell back against the wall, using it for support. I just let my head hang, trying to build up my strength. Suddenly I heard a voice in front of me.

"We will be back for you!" It sound young but had a tone to it that made it sound a little older, like a teenager. I raised my head a little to see if there was someone in front of me. There was, actually there were two people. Both were teenagers but one had brown spiky hair that went in different directions and bright blue eyes and the other had long silver hair with turquoise eyes. It was almost as if they weren't there but I had a feeling that I wasn't imaging this. I felt hope and joy rise in me, as if I knew them as good friends but it seemed like this was our first meeting.

"You have to hold on just a little longer!" The silver haired boy said. "We will be there soon!" I nodded at them, letting them know I had heard them. Before I even knew what I was doing I replied to them.

"I'll wait for you. But… please hurry." I don't know why I said this, but I felt like I could trust these two with my life. Just as they were almost gone from my sight they said one a last thing.

"We will!" With that they were gone. I stayed there for a few moments before I started to stand with a renewed will. It seemed as if the words the two boys had said to me gave me the strength to go on. As I got to my feet I could see the heartless looking around, most likely looking for me. Well I will save them the trouble of looking then. I pushed myself off the wall and walked to the end of the alley. There weren't many, just about twenty or thirty but in my state it would be a little harder to fight them but I would do it.

"Hey Heartless!" I shouted. They all focused on me. "Come and get me." With that I ran to the group and impaled a heartless close to me. After that they all came at me. Well I just got myself into trouble didn't I? Those two better get here soon.

_**With the Group…**_

Everyone was tense. They all wanted to get to Traverse Town to find the girl but it seemed like it would take forever. Sora was alone in a small area where you could see out in to the open space. He looked out to the stars that were moving by them. He had lost himself in his own thoughts not listening to anything else around him so he didn't notice Kairi standing in the doorway, looking at him.

Suddenly, Kairi heard a voice in her head.

_'You should tell him.'_ (3) Kairi knew who it was talking to her.

_'Oh Namine! You scared me. I should tell him what?'_ Namine giggled a little, confusing Kairi.

_'That you like him, silly.'_ Kairi was at a loss for words, but Namine started talking before she could. _'Don't deny that you like him. I can feel your emotions for him all the time.'_

_'I know, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? It would ruin our friendship!'_

Namine sighed, is Kairi really as blind as Sora during this? She thought to herself. _'Kairi, he feels the same way you do. He always has. I should know.'_

_'Really? Wait how do you know?'_

_'Oh never mind. Go talk to him. Roxas is worried.'_

_'Alright I will talk to him. How can you talk to Roxas?'_

_'It's because of your connection to Sora. Now go.'_ With that Namine cut off their talk, for now. Kairi sighed quietly and walked toward Sora. Even as she made it to his side he still hadn't noticed her. Kairi place her hand on his shoulder, which bought him out of his thoughts.

"Kairi? Sorry, I didn't hear you come in." he said looking at her, a smile on his face. But it didn't seem like it was genuine.

"Sora, are you alright?" Kairi asked seeing that something was wrong with her best friend. Sora sighed and looked down at the floor.

"I'm just worried, I guess. This girl we are supposed to save is in trouble and I can't do anything to help her." he said, his voice full of sadness. "She's one of the people that I need to save but I'm stuck here and she's alone facing against some weird guy in a white Organization XIII suit."

"Sora, we will get there soon. She will be just fine."

"I hope so. That warning that voice gave us… About her being mine and Riku's Guardian… it seems like there is a bigger connection to her than what I have now."

"Well figure everything out when the time comes." Kairi said, trying to calm Sora down. "You can't face this on your own. She has a connection to not only you but Riku. Talk to him about and maybe you guys can figure out her name together." Before Sora could reply to her Donald's voice was heard.

'Everyone to the cockpit! We are starting to land in Traverse Town!'

Sora looked at Kairi, his true smile coming to his face.

"Come on!" He grabbed her hand and they flew out of the room together. They made it to the cockpit in record time. When they came to a stop they were both still holding hands. Riku noticed and smiled at them. Sora saw this and looked down at Kairi and his hands still intertwined together. His face turned as red as Kairi's in less than 10 seconds and Kairi and everyone else noticed to. Kairi looked down and saw what Riku was smiling at and quickly let go of his hand but her face still turned the same color as Sora's. Everyone just smiled at them before they turned back to what they were doing. No one talked while they were landing; they were all worried about what they would find once they were out of the ship. Once they had landed in a safe part of Second District, they all hurried out if the ship and toward the main part of town. They were shocked to see what was there.

Nothing. Nothing at all.

The whole square was completely empty of people and heartless. Then suddenly a man came running from one of the dark allies.

"Hey!" shouted Sora, trying to get the man to stop and that's exactly what happened. The man stopped and turned toward them. The group ran up to him. "What's going on around here?"

The man was still slightly out of breath but was able to talk. "There's a huge hoard of heartless! There attacking someone but she's putting up a good fight. I tried to help but she just told me to get to safety."

Riku and Sora looked at each other.

"That's got to be her." said Riku. He looked back at the man. "She's right. You should get to safety. We'll go help her." The man gave him a skeptical look but shrugged at him.

"I don't know how you will help her but you don't need to tell me twice." With that the man ran off into one of the buildings for safety. The large group then headed toward the alley that the man had come from. Just as they entered it, Riku noticed something that shouldn't have been there. Blood. He stopped.

"Guys… We have a problem." They all stopped and looked at him.

"What do you mean Riku?" asked Mickey. Riku kneeled down and looked at the ground.

"There's a trail of blood. I think she hurt worse from when we last saw her." Mickey and Sora's eyes went wide while the rest gasped in shocked. Sora was the first to get over it.

"Then let's go save her." His eyes were filled with determination. Everyone nodded and took off running deeper into the dark alley, following the trail of blood.

_**Zarya's POV…**_

_'Dang these heartless won't stop coming.'_ I thought to myself as I cut threw one of the larger heartless. It had gotten a lot darker from when I had first started fighting making harder to find and fight the heartless. They had gotten a couple of hits on me but not enough to take me down. But I could feel my body could not hold much longer. I knew I had lost a lot of blood and that wasn't helping me at all. I was just hoping time would be on my side this time.

"Finally, I found you, Zarya Michiko." I turned around quickly and saw him. The man that was after me. Dang, I was hoping to avoid him for as long as I could.

"Heartless restrain her." Suddenly these black tentacles shot out from the darkness around me and wrapped around my arms and pulled them behind me. Another hit the back of my knees which caused me to crash to the ground. I screamed in pain as wounds that had started to close have been reopened and bleeding once again. I tried to get up again but it seemed as if the darkness was making my body weigh a ton. "Very good. I wouldn't try and get up Zarya. Because of your… weakened condition the darkness will keep you restrained." I looked at him he came closer, coming out of the shadows.

"What do you want from me?" I asked as he came to a stop a few feet in front of me. "I have never met you before now. I don't even know what's going on or even where I am!" I yelled in frustration. The man just started to chuckle at me. This just made my anger start to rise even faster.

"We've never met before? So you don't remember your old friend?" I watched as he pulled his hood off revealing someone that I thought I would never see again. I was speechless and shocked all rolled into one.

"Tai? Is that really you?" He looked the same from the last time I had seen him. His short black hair, simple features, boyish smirk and deep, dark purple eyes. But they didn't hold the kindness that I once knew. Now, they only hold an evil hatred. His smiling face turned hard and uncaring. Suddenly, so sudden that I didn't even see him move, he reached out and grabbed me around my neck, choking me.

"He died a long time ago. Back then, he was a weak man, sacrificing himself to save… you." He squeezed harder, entirely cutting air from me. I tried to bring my hands to my neck, hoping to try and free myself. But I quickly realized that I couldn't move. I could feel myself start to fade quickly and it seemed like Tai noticed to. He finally let me free, letting much needed air come back to me.

"It's Ixta now."

"Fine." I said once my breathing was back to where I needed to be. "But what do you want from me then, Ixta?" His smirk at me again. I used to love that smirk, but now it just didn't seem right. It wasn't the smirk of the boy I once knew; it now was one of an evil man.

"Oh, it's not just me. The Shadow doesn't need the only surviving Guardian to find the Keyblade Masters she needs to protect, now do we?" My eyes were wide in shock. I never, never told him or anybody about the whole Guardian thing besides Ven and Master Eraqus. I quickly came from being shocked to totally pissed.

"How in the hell do you know that?" I said, my anger rising quickly. He just shook his head at me, his smirk still present. "Answer me!" I pulled as hard as I could to free myself, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face. Soon enough there was a blade aimed right at my throat, halting my actions.

"That's right, you didn't even know then... But let's just say breaking you master took forever, but after telling him that you and your friends had died, it was like taking candy from a baby."

It felt like someone had sent ice all through my body. I couldn't believe that they actually broke Eraqus. The one person that I truly trusted. I felt my tears start to run down my face.

"Oh don't cry, Mich. You'll be joining him soon enough."

_'Be joining him soon?'_

No… NO! He can't mean that Master Eraqus… It took all my will power not to start crying again right then and there.

"My master want me to bring you in alive, but it seems that I will have to disobey him this one time." His face softened, showing me the real Tai. Not the evil or hatred that Ixta had. Just the boy that I fallen in love with. "Goodbye, Zarya. If only things were different." With that he raised his sword above my head, preparing for the final strike. I closed my eyes and let my head fall, not wanting to see my end coming. I saw all my friends, my master and Ven. Then the two boys that had told me to wait for them came to me. I suddenly realized we had met before. Sora and Riku. But they were so much younger when Ven and I met them.

_'I'm sorry I couldn't hold on for you two.'_

I waited for the blade but it never reached me, instead in was stopped by someone I haven't seen in what felt like days.

"Mickey?"

_**End Chapter 2**_

**WWEGirl: Sorry for such the long wait for this one! I will try to update more but my life is crazy right now. So I hope you like this chapter, because it haunted me for such a long time. I could not figure out how I wanted it to go, how to bring Zarya closer to Riku and Sora, the identity of the mysterious man or now known as Tai or Ixta, and yes I got that name from digimon.**

_**1) I don't what they are so I just put that there.**_

_**2) Duh!**_

_**3) The same thing that happens with Sora and Roxas happened with Kairi and Namine.**_

**Well I hope you all enjoyed that, I will have the next one out as quick as I can and sorry for the cliffhanger!**

**I would like to thank **_**The Silver Magician of Chaos**_** for adding me to her favorites and **_**LouKirameku**_** and **_**safire0172**_** to your alerts.**

**Please leave a review if you see anything that you think is wrong and tell me how I did! I love the feedback and want more of it. Thanks for stopping by and hope to see you soon!**

**JohnCenaWWEGirl over and out! Go**_** #TEAMCENATION!**_


	4. Return of A Guardian Part II

_**WWEGirl: Hello again everyone. Here is part 2 of Return of a Guardian.**_

_**Zarya: So do I finally get to find out how much ti-**_

_**WWEGirl: Hey! No spoilers!**_

_**Zarya: Sorry. So what do you need me to do?**_

_**WWEGirl: I don't know why you're being so helpful but can you do the disclaimer, please?**_

_**Zarya: OK. JohnCenaWWEGirl does not own any characters of Kingdom Hearts, Final Fantasy or any other video games, any of the abilities, the great ideas for the keyblades or anything else to do with the Kingdom Hearts Universe. She only owns me and the plot.**_

_**WWEGirl: Thanks! *Looks around* Where is everyone at? *Suddenly hit with water balloons* What the hell!**_

_***Sora, Ven and everyone else is laughing at her. Zarya smiles***_

_**Zarya: Alright guys you got her. Now- * They hit her with a water balloon. Everyone but Riku is laughing. He grabs a water balloon, throwing it and hitting Sora in the back of the head.***_

_**WWEGirl: Go read the chapter before this gets ugly. Enjoy! *Throws a water balloon into the fray.***_

_**Return of the Guardian Part II**_

_**Last time…**_

_**Then the two boys that had told me to wait for them came to me. I suddenly realized we had met before. Sora and Riku. But they were so much younger when Ven and I met them.**_

_**'I'm sorry that I couldn't hold on for you two.'**_

_**"STOP!"**_

_**Now…**_

Ixta stopped his katana just an inch from Zarya's head. He turned to where the sudden shout had come from. Standing there, ready to attack, was Sora, Riku and the rest of the group were standing there and had their weapons drawn.

His smirk just grew even bigger.

"So you two finally showed up." He said look straight at Sora and Riku, who glanced at each other, confused by his words. "Good, you can see your special Guardian die before you could meet!" He raised his sword again and brought it back down quickly. Suddenly a black blur rushed forward and there was no sound of metal tearing skin but metal hitting metal. Somehow Mickey had gotten between Ixta's sword and Zarya. Zarya raised her head to see what was happening. Her eyes grew wide as she saw the distinct ears.

"Mickey!" she said, surprised. Mickey, having heard his name, turned slightly to see who had said it. He face brightened at the familiar face.

"Zarya!" he said, also surprised but happy. "You're alive."

"Not for much longer." Ixta said darkly. He pushed himself away from Mickey, is katana still held out in front of him. "Sorry to interrupt this Oh So happy reunion, but Z here isn't going to be around for much longer."

"That's what you think." Riku said as he and Sora came to stand on opposite sides of the mouse king, Kairi behind Sora with Donald and Goofy. Zarya's face broke into a smile as she saw the two boys. Mickey turned to her slightly, so he was able to see her face.

"Can you get free, Zarya?" he asked. She shook her head sadly.

"No, sadly I'm too weak right now. I would have gotten a lot out earlier if I could." Her voice was quiet and weak, but as she said this she tried to pull herself free but it caused more harm than good for her. She let out a hiss of pain as the tentacles tightened around her arms and started to drag her into the darkness. Sora moved quickly towards her and cut through the heartless easily, before it fought back. Without the heartless holding her up and her weakened state she almost fell on her face but was able to catch herself. She slowly rose to her feet, but was still a little wobbly. She summoned her keyblade and it seemed like that had taken the last of her energy just to summon it. She started to fall back to her knees but she was suddenly grabbed by both Sora and Riku. She looked at them as they helped her to her feet. She smiled at them and they returned it. Riku was the first finally say something after a few moments.

"Looks like we made it just in time." Zarya's smile widened and she nodded at him. She then turned toward Ixta, the smile gone, replaced with a glare made from ice and a smirk.

"Looks like you were wrong." Ixta just glared at her before looking at the rest of the group.

"Seeing as though this wouldn't be a fair fight, you win this round." A dark corridor appeared behind him. "Next time you won't be so lucky."

With that he stepped back and disappeared into the darkness. Mickey once again turned back toward Zarya, Riku and Sora. He saw that both boys looked like they were the only thing that was holding her up. She saw him looking at her and gave him a tired smile.

"It's good to see you again, Mickey." She said. He smiled at her.

"Let's head to the ship and then we can talk." She nodded at him and started forward with support from Soar and Riku. But suddenly it seemed like she had lost all of her energy and almost collapsed. Sora and Riku were quick enough to catch her. Sora gave her a worried look.

"Are you alright?" he asked. Zarya gave a loud sigh.

"I guess I'm weaker than I thought." She looked at them. "We've only gotten to know each other and I'm already falling…"

Sora and Riku both started to crack up laughing. She smiled at them but pain shot threw her body, turning her smile into a pained expression.

"I'm sorry that I'm already being a burden to you gu-"Before she could finish, Mickey interrupted her.

"Zarya," he said, getting her to stop talking, "none of this is your fault and you are not a burden. You need help and we were glad to help." She looked up at him.

"How do you always know what to say to make someone feel better?" Mickey laughed and shrugged causing Zarya to smile back. Zarya got somewhat stable on her feet, with the support from Sora and Riku, and started to try and walk again, but wasn't making it very far. Sora and Riku looked at each other and nodded a silent message passing between them. Sora loosened his grip on Zarya, who turned her head to give him a questioning look and Riku took advantage of the distraction. He swept her legs out from under neither of her, carrying her bridle style. She let out a squeak of surprise, causing everyone to laugh, even Riku. She looked at him, her cheeks flushed a little.

"Why can't I walk?" she asked, a little irritated, but seemed to know the answer already. Riku smirked at her.

"Because, we don't want you to hurt yourself more." With that, the large group took off towards the ship and it seemed like Mickey was the only one that noticed the light blush that stayed across Zarya's face.

**XOXOXO~ Time Lapse: One Hour ~XOXOXO**

Once they had gotten back to the ship, Riku took Zarya to the infirmary while Donald went and set the course to the next world. Soon everyone was sitting in the infirmary, silently, while Kairi cleaned and bandaged Zarya's injuries. Mickey seemed to be on the edge of his seat, Riku being the only one that noticed it. Kairi final finished bandaging the last of Zarya's injuries. Kairi sighed and looked at her 'patient'. She seemed to be covered from head to toe in bandages. The gash over eye had been cleaned and covered, and the ones on her arms, legs and abdomen were covered in the same manor. Zarya looked around the room before her eyes landed on Mickey.

"So Mickey… what have I missed?" she asked. Mickey looked at her and gave her a small grin. His looked quickly changed to a worried one.

"Before we get to that, I have to ask… where have you been, Zarya?" The girl in question looked confused and worried at the mouse's words. She was quite for a few moments before she finally spoke.

"What do you mean Mickey? I have no idea where I have been? How long has it been since you've seen me?" She shot off her questions quickly, her expression showing her worry.

"Zarya… "said Mickey calmly, "the last time I saw you, Ven, Aqua or Terra was… over eleven years ago." Zarya's face showed a look of shock which changed quickly to sadness.

'Then that means… that they could be… gone.' she thought to herself, that they have been gone of more than eleven years, and she is the only one to be found, as of yet. After a few moments she started to speak again.

"It's been eleven years… and so much has changed…" she said, tears forming in her eyes. Everyone was shocked. Zarya had been missing for over eleven year's but didn't look a day over sixteen. The room was quite before Zarya spoke up again.

"Guys? I've been wondering… The Heartless... What are those things?" That's when Sora jumped in.

"Well heartless are the darkness from a person's heart and when that person is taken by another heartless, their darkness is turned into a heartless." he explained. Riku looked at him, raising an eyebrow and him and smirking a little.

"Wow, Sora, didn't know you had the brain power to explain that." Sora turned and glared at him before playfully hitting him in the arm. Zarya let of a smile at the two boy's behavior.

"The last time I saw you two must have been a while ago. You were only four or five when I met you and Ven was with me at that time too." That when everything clicked for the two. The reason she felt familiar to them.

"Wait that was you?" asked Riku. Zarya nodded at him. "That explains why we have such strong connection. I have a question, though." He looked up at her to see if he could go on. She nodded at him to continue. "I've heard that Keyblade Masters could pass their Keyblades down to the next generation… have passed the Keyblade down to one of us?"

"First off, I'm actually not yet a Keyblade Master. Also, Riku, you inherited the Keyblade from my friend Terra when he visited the islands' before Ven and I. Ven was the one to pass down the Keyblade to Sora. And I think that Aqua, who is a Keyblade Master, passed her Keyblade down to you, Kairi." The girl in question looked over at her; a little surprised but still nodded at her.

Riku nodded at her before asking Zarya something else. "Did you pass the Keyblade down to someone?" The light in her eyes dimmed a little and her smile drooped before she replied.

"Yeah, I did, but sadly he was killed when he saved me from a group of Unversed." Everyone looked at her, a little shocked.

"I'm sorry." said Riku. "I didn't mean to bring up bad memories." Zarya shook her head.

"It's alright. But since my question wasn't answered earlier, what have I missed all these years?"

Sora, seemingly knew this was coming, took in a deep breath. Zarya, who noticed this, looked at him, waiting for a few moments for Sora to start explaining.

"Well, let's start from the beginning… It all started about a year and half ago…" With that he, Riku and Mickey explained everything that had occurred during their journey all the way up until now. "… and Riku yelled at Ixta to stop and you know the rest from there." Conclude Sora, finishing the hour long story. Zarya looked between the three of them, respect glowing in her eyes.

"That's… just amazing, for you to be my age and having the same adventures I did eleven years ago. I'm just sorry that I wasn't able to be there to help you guys… I don't have that great of a start at being a Guardian, do I?"

"Zarya, it's not your fault that you disappeared back then and have just now reappeared." said Riku from his spot to the right of her. "Do you remember what happened before you disappeared?"

"After Aqua, Mickey and I were able to beat Ven, who was under the control of Vanitas, we took him to Yen Sid's tower. We soon figured out that because of Vanitas, Ven's heart had been removed from his body. So, since she was a Keyblade Master, Aqua said she would take Ven's body somewhere safe and that she wanted me to stay with Mickey and Yen Sid at the tower until she returned. It was a few hours later that I went outside the tower to walk around when the guy in the white coat appeared and then… I can only remember waking up now…"

"You don't remember anything between then and now?" asked Kairi. Zarya shook her head.

"No and it kind of worries me, but I know I will figure out what happened."

"And we will be here to help you." said Mickey. She sent him a tired smile, holding back a yawn. "Well, it looks like you're pretty tired. Sorry that you have to stay in here alone but we don't have another room open for you, yet."

"It's alright. I'm just glad that I have a bed to sleep in right now." said Zarya, "Thanks for everything you guys." She watched as everyone left the room before lying down and pulling the blanket that Kairi had gotten for her closer to her body.

'I will find you Aqua, Terra and Ven. Just hold on…" These were her last thoughts as she drifted off into a deep sleep.

**~KINGDOM HEARTS III~**

Two men were in a dark room, with only lights hanging on the wall to lighten up the room. One of the men, whose hood was pushed back, revealing Ixta, was knelling down in front of the other one, who sat in a white throne, which seemed to also lighten the room up. He was also wearing a long white cloak like the other man but he had his hood up, covering his face, but had his fingers intertwined in front of his face.

"You let her get away, Ixta… This will defiantly set my plans back until we are able to recover that girl…" said the man, his voice calm and straight forward. "… and you almost ended up killing her. What we you thinking? We still need her and you killing her would have ruined my plans."

Ixta cringed at the man's tone of voice before speaking, "I am sorry master. I did not think my intentions through and will never disobey you again. I would have captured her if only her two little Keyblade brats hadn't gotten in my way-"

"If they hadn't gotten in the way, my plans would have been ruined." The man said cutting off Ixta, anger laced through his voice. He took a deep breath, seeming to calm himself. "Ixta, you will not fail me again or you will be sorry, do you understand?"

"Yes Master, I understand." replied Ixta, standing up.

"You may leave. I want to send our newest member to the next world they land on." Ixta nodded. The man looked up at him, gold eyes look right at Ixta. "Make sure she doesn't fail."

**~ KINGDOM HEARTS III ~**

_Zarya was floating in the pitch black void, nothing around her; it seemed to go on forever and then some. She seemed to be asleep, her blonde hair laid out like her head rested on a pillow. Suddenly her eyes shot open, showing her bright blue eyes that were filled with shock and fear. She quickly looked from side to side but only saw the pitch, black void._

_The something strange happened. The girl suddenly started to glow bright, and then it seemed that the light all condensed into one area… right over her heart. It stayed like this for a few moments, the girl looked down at this, surprise and curiosity running threw her mind. Suddenly, a ball of light shot out from her chest, right from where the light was glowing over her heart, and floated in front of her before it exploded, forcing her to cover her eyes from the blinding light that occurred._

_Slowly it faded away and she started to open her eyes. Shock was showed on her face as she looked around. The ceiling was high with large arches holding it up. It looked like a long hallway with mostly gray walls with large windows taking up parts of the walls but the floor had a long blue rug that stretched down it. A set of large doors stood between the two largest widows. Zarya seemed to float down to the hallway, landing easily on the ground._

_"This is… The Land of Departure… It can't be…" said Zarya. That's when the doors opened to reveal herself (we will call her Zarya 2) walking out of them, looking up and down the hallway. Zarya 2 looked exactly like Zarya but she had on a black leather jacket, with what looked like a heart with angel wings in blue on the back. She also has a dull blue, white and gold shoulder-armor that stretched down past her elbow. Suddenly Zarya seems realized what was happening._

_"No. Not this memory again…" she said watching Zarya 2 walk out into the hallway. Zarya wanted to yell at her, get her to run back to Master Eraqus but she knew that her other self wouldn't be able to see or hear her. She could only watch as Zarya 2 turned her back to her to look the other way._

_"Well, well, well. Look who we have here." said a voice from behind both Zarya's. They both turned to see a boy leaning up against wall, arms and legs crossed, watching them, actually more Zarya 2 then the real Zarya. The boy was tall but he had on a helmet that hid his whole face. He was in a skin tight suit that was red and black. On his chest it looked like there was a red insignia of something but it was too distorted for her to tell what it was. He had this dark cloth hanging from his waist which was held by two belts that connected to other one, also he had on red, knee high, flat boots. On his arms he had on red gloves the ended about his mid forearm._

_Zarya 2 summoned her Keyblade and placed it between her and the mysterious boy._

_"Who are you?" she asked looking him over. The boy stared at her before pushing himself off the wall and stood tall in front of them._

_"You don't know me? I'm connected to Ven, kind of like his 'dark' side in a way." said the boy, his voice echoing through the hallway. Zarya 2 eye's flashed with fury._

_"You stay away from my brother!" she shouted, getting ready to attack in a moment's notice. The boy just laughed at her before he stretched his arm out towards her and summoned his own Keyblade, Void Gear. The teeth and head were almost like gears, they were pitch black but were lined in a deep red while the handle was red and the guard had the same gear-like shape as the teeth of the Keyblade. The shaft was colored in grey and had a copper-colored gear in the center, while two intersecting and pitch black chains wrapped around it with another set of chains wrapped around the base of the shaft. Lastly, and the most outstanding thing of his Keyblade, were the two blue, reptilian eyes located and the head of the blade and the one at the hilt._

_"Oh, the weaker twin protecting the stronger one." He said, crackling at her, "Oh this will be fun, don't you think Zarya?" With that he launched at her, bring Void Gear down on her. Zarya blocked the blow, but they stood there face to face, their Keyblades connected, pushing for dominance over the other._

_"What do you want?" growled Zarya 2, pushing back._

_"Oh, I'm just here to test you." Suddenly, he pushed away from her. "Firaga!" The dark flame shot at her, giving her little time to dodge. Just as she moved out of the way, the boy started his attack again, trying to break her defenses down. Zarya 2 was able to jump back and slashed at the boy, landing a hit on his helmet, cracking the glass. The boy seemed surprised by this, giving Zarya 2 enough time to land a combo hit on him. He slammed into the wall, seemingly hurt from this. Zarya slowly walked toward him, her Keyblade aimed at his neck._

_"What do you mean you are here to test me?" she asked as she watched to boy carefully. He slowly started to move and started to laugh. A look of fear crossed Zarya 2's face, his deep laughter scarring her to her very core. The next thing she knew she was blasted into the wall behind her, pain erupting from her back. She looked to see that the boy had stood up and brushed himself of, and it seemed like he was perfectly fine, except his helmet, which had cracked even more._

_"Well, I definitely underestimated you, Guardian." Zarya 2 looked up at him in surprise before she gripped her Keyblade tighter and started to pull herself from the wall._

_"How do you know about that?" she asked as she finally got herself standing._

_"Oh, I have my ways." This seemed to be the last straw for Zarya 2, who sent a Thundaga at the boy. He side stepped and blocked Zarya 2's Keyblade as she attacked. They kept fighting, parrying each other's attacks but also being able to land hits. Soon they stood far away from each other, wounded and breathing hard. Both were covered in scratches but nothing that would seriously hurt them, but part of the boy's helmet had broken off to reveal one of his golden eyes._

_"I'm tired of this." said Zarya 2, aiming her Keyblade at the golden-eyed boy. "Shock-" Zarya 2 let out a silent gasped and suddenly stopped talking to slowly turned her head to the side to see what had happened. Her eyes widened when she saw Master Xehanort behind her, his Keyblade out and dripping with blood. Her blood. She could feel the cut burning on her back. Suddenly breathing became hard for her and the real Zarya could only stand by and watch this, tears falling from her eyes, her back burning from the shoulder-to-hip scar that she had received in this very memory._

_Zarya 2 slowly slid to her knees, her Keyblade falling from her hands and disappearing, before passing out from the pain and falling to the floor. The boy dismissed his Keyblade disappear and he let out a long sigh._

_"What do you want me to do with her?" he asked. Master Xehanort just smirked and snapped his fingers together, causing a Dark Corridor to appear under Zarya 2, and it started to suck her in._

_"Just let it take her somewhere. We don't need her yet." With that they watched as the corridor sucked her in and disappeared. "Now that she's out of the way, Vantias, you will deal with Ven. You know what to do." With that both Master Xehanort and Vantias disappeared and only the real Zarya was left, on her knees, crying._

_"Why… Why do I have to relive this memory! I can't stop them!" More tears burst from her eyes. "I am weak!" While Zarya sat there, she didn't see that the scene around her started to disappear and return to the black void she had awoken in. "I'm so sorry Ven, I couldn't stop them!"_

_"Zarya!" said a voice suddenly. Zarya slowly looked around to see where the voice had come from. "Zarya, wake up!" Zarya slowly recognized the voice._

_"Riku?"_

Zarya's eyes suddenly shot open and she let out a gasp before she shot up into a sitting position. Riku, having heard Zarya crying in her sleep; moved back slightly to give her some room. Zarya looked around, almost in a daze, as if she hadn't woken up completely.

"Zarya, it's alright." said Riku trying to calm her down, "It was only a dream." She turned toward him and seemed to come out of her daze. She was taking deep heavy breaths, trying to calm herself. Riku place a hand on her shoulder, trying to give her some comfort. As he looked at her more tears came to her eyes, threating to come out. "Hey, it alright, it was just a dream." Zarya shook her head.

"It was more than a dream, Riku. It was a memory and a bad one at that." She said, finally calming down. Riku looked at her, worried.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked. Zarya looked at him again, before she let out another sigh.

"It's something that has haunted me ever since it actually happened. Aqua and Terra were taking their Master's Exam, when I sensed a strong amount out of darkness in the area, so snuck out to see what it was. At first, there was nothing there, the hallway were it was coming from was completely empty, but suddenly this boy appeared. He was just standing there, leaning against the wall. He said he was connected to Ven, like he was Ven's 'dark' side. At first I didn't believe him and we started to fight. I thought that I had knocked him out when I threw him into a wall but he suddenly attacked and got the better of me and I ended up in the wall. He finally told me what he was there for, he was there testing me for some reason." Zarya took another deep breath as another set of tears threatened to fall. Riku squeezed her should for encouragement.

"After that we kept fight, he got a few good shots on me but I was able to get him back even better. But when I was going to try and stop the fight, I was attacked from behind by…" One tear slowly fell from her eyes, "my old master, Master Xehanort." Riku looked at the blond in shock.

"Wait, your old master is the man that we are trying to stop?" he asked, curious and a little upset.

"I can explain it all but I'd rather not repeat the story twice. Where is everyone at?" she asked, looking around.

"They're all in the cockpit. Do you think you can walk there?" he asked, watching her get out of the bed. Now he could see the patch up job Kairi had done. Where all the tears in her jeans they were bandages covering the wounds underneath them. The ones on her sides were under her shirt, which wasn't as badly torn as her jeans. The cut over her eye had to be stitched up so the was more bandages over it.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure. Sleep really helped. How long was I out?" she asked as they started to walk, she slowly and Riku close by to catch her if she fell.

"About eight hours. It was about 9:30 P.M when we found you, so you slept all night." He explained. She nodded and continued walking slowly. They walked in a comfortable silence, Riku watching her every move and Zarya was just happy to be out of the bed and walking. Once they made it to cockpit and the doors slid open. Everyone turned toward the sound and was surprised to see Zarya, wide-awake and walking.

"Well, look who's feeling better." said Sora, standing up and walking toward the two. Zarya saw an open seat close by and collapsed into it, seemingly tired from the walk. Riku leaded up against the wall and looked at Zarya, waiting for her to start her part of the story. Zarya could feel Riku's eyes on her and let out a sigh which caused everyone else to turn towards her. She tensed from the looks that were directed her way but was ready to let the truth come out.

"Alright guys, you may want to take a seat for this… I'm going to tell you my side of the story now."

_TO BE CONTINUED…_

_**End Chapter 4**_

_**Hey Guys! Here is the new installment of my story!**_

_**Hope you like.**_

_**Please leave a review and/or even favorite/follow my story!**_

_**Tell me if you think this is any good! Just no flames please! Thanks everyone!**_

_**And I am trying my hardest to get the next chapter of Bakugan Gundalian Invaders: My Way! But I am just having a block on that story but I will hopefully update that story and this one again on my 4 day break!**_

_**See you all soon!**_

_**Cenation Leader, Over and Out!**_


End file.
